Gotcha
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: McCoy loved giving vaccines but he knows Kirk hates them, so when the whole crew need one, he has to take great care around the Captain. Silly fun to be honest.


**Title: Gotcha**

**Summary: McCoy loved giving vaccines but he knows Kirk hates them, so when the whole crew need one, he has to take great care around the Captain. Silly fun to be honest. **

**Author's Note: I have no idea why I wrote this. It just popped into my head a week or so ago but I never got round to uploading it. And here it is! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Trek. _**

* * *

McCoy _loved _giving vaccines. There were occasionally days when the entire crew needed a nice, satisfying stab in the neck. These days were something the doctor relished but also dreaded. McCoy appreciated the subtle art of giving a vaccine. He had to alter his manner for every patient and it made him feel like he had some sort of personality disorder.

Today had been one of those days.

He'd prepared a quick list of whom he could vaccine and when depending on when they were on shift. If he got them all when they weren't working, there'd be no reason for them to skip work.

First on his list was Sulu. The man was one of those that pretended to be brave and confident but saw the vaccine and trembled in their boots. People like Sulu required some ego-inflation. Stuff like, "But of course, you being clever and all won't worry about something as mundane as this, will you? I mean, this is nothing compared to manning the Bridge in a Klingon attack!" That usually earned him a small nod and a brave face – enough to help his patient get through the ordeal.

Chekov had been next and the poor Russian had been genuinely terrified. People like him were the most trying, McCoy reckoned. In the doctor's opinion they should just be grateful to get a dose of goodness! They shouldn't worry about a slightly bit of pain in the process! However he had to keep his opinions out of this for the sake of professionalism and offer constant reassurance and smiles. McCoy had fought very hard to resist the temptation to say, "Now would you like a lollypop for being such a good boy?"

Spock always acted indifferent to the whole process on the occasions when he actually needed to have the same vaccines the humans did. That was vaguely infuriating, McCoy thought. Surely the one time he had the upper hand he should at least be able to get a gasp of pain out of the half Vulcan? But no, maybe a slightly eye twitch but beyond that Officer Spock didn't seem to give a damn.

And then there was James Tiberius Kirk. He was a different story entirely. Most of the time he didn't even show up for compulsory vaccines and McCoy had to go and hunt him down. This time round, Leonard McCoy wasn't having any of that. When he spotted the Captain heading into the men's bathrooms, McCoy followed him. He forced himself to walk casually with his hands behind his back in order to keep his hypospray concealed from Kirk's view.

"Hey, Bones," Kirk had grinned as he emerged from a cubicle a few minutes later and went to wash his hands.

"Hello, Jim," he nodded.

"It's been mad today," the Captain said with a grin. He went on to explain what exactly had happened that day but the doctor wasn't really listening. He just thought back to his previous experiences with injecting Kirk. The Captain _hated _being injected with anything medical. In fact, Kirk hated anything medical. McCoy had come to realise it made a reasonably effective deterrent for his friend's tricks.

Just as Kirk walked past him on the way out of the door, McCoy slung an arm around his neck and pulled Kirk against his chest simultaneously brought the vaccine up and stabbed it into the younger man with a satisfying click.

"Argh!" Kirk cried out helplessly and winced, his knees shaking slightly.

"Gotcha," McCoy grinned as he released his friend and dusted his hands off, disposing of the used vaccine in the bin by the door. Kirk gaped at him in shock as he rubbed his neck with a grimace of pain.

Hell, Doctor McCoy would never grow tired of vaccine day.


End file.
